If Only it Didn't Hurt
by XxAnarchyStockingFangirlxX
Summary: That should be me with her, not him. Fleur/Hermione angsty one-shot.


_**A/n: **__Yeah yeah I have three stories going on at once. Big deal. But I'm stuck with a cold and it isn't getting better, and I find out my boyfriend doesn't want anything to do with me anymore (I don't really care anymore. It was inevitable and I was kinda tired of it. It just hurts because it was my first relationship. An online long-distance one at that. Oh well). And as of earlier today I've become interested in Hermione/Fleur and wanted to write something for them. Dear Lord I pair Hermione up with Harry, Snape, Bella Swan, and now Fleur! XD Anywho, I felt like writing an angsty piece for once. Hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And since J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I do not._

I know I shouldn't be upset about all of this. I'm here with my friends, and it's a good day. Ron's brother is finally getting married. I should be happy, I really should be. But no matter how hard I try, I can't fend of the envy devouring my soul.

It'd be crass of me to object when the time comes. I should hold my tongue even though I don't want to. As much as it hurts me, I can't speak. The most I can do is clench my fist tightly.

The blushing bride. How much I love her. The one I can never have. A tear rolls down my face at the thought that she's getting married to someone else. I look next to me at Ron who is grinning at me.

"Don't cry yet, Hermione!" he says, obviously unaware of the real nature of my sadness. "The wedding hasn't even started yet! I knew girls got teary over this but really! It's too early!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron," I force myself to say, wiping away a tear or two from my face with my hand. "I'm just...overly emotional at weddings. I once cried on a car ride to one when I was little!" Well, that last sentence wasn't entirely a lie. I always was emotional at weddings.

Harry smiles at me. I know he loves me as much as Ron does, but I can't bring myself to see them as more than best friends, like brothers at most. Anyway, Harry takes my hand and gives it a small squeeze. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, 'Mione. But is everything all right? You can tell us anything."

I give Harry a weak smile back. Of course I could tell them anything. They trust me and I trust them. But with something like this? No, of course I couldn't. I couldn't come out and tell them that I was in love with Fleur Delacour. No, they'd both be hurt, and Ron would be hotheaded as usual, telling me that I needed to be happy for Bill. I could hear him already in my mind. "Hermione, what friend is in love with her friend's brother's fiancee? Don't make things complicated!" Or some git response like that. I can't bring myself to tell them the truth. No. I shake my head and force another smile in Harry's and Ron's direction.

"It's fine you two," I say. "Nothing's wrong."

And pretty soon it's time for the wedding to start. Me and my friends take our respective places. I glance at Bill and my heart aches. He looks so happy that he's marrying Fleur. I know he's ecstatic but my jealousy makes me feel so guilty. I sigh inwardly, wishing I wasn't so greedy. But how can I help it?

Then my eyes fall upon _her. _My breath catches, my eyes widening and taking in Fleur's gorgeous form in her beautiful wedding dress. My heart cracks even more and my fist clenches tighter to my dress. My heart beats faster as I look at her from head to toe. She's...breathtaking.

And she looks so gorgeous as she strides down the aisle. Her family members are crying happily for her, and of course Molly Weasley is crying happily for her son. I exhale, jealousy still in every part of my being.

Now I know I don't know Fleur very well. I've hardly talked to her. But there's always that one person who you _know _you're in love with and there's no denying it. Where you find that one person and there's a certain spark, even if it's one-sided. Yeah, that's how I feel about Fleur. I've fallen hopelessly in love with her. But I guess it'd be expected. I guess not everyone is immune to the Veela charm. It certainly affected me. But it was _more _than her Veela background that had me attracted to her. It was fate, but I guess fate has a cruel sense of humour.

For a brief moment I bite my lip. I didn't want to keep watching her stride up the aisle. But could I look away? No, I had to be strong. Harry and Ron would question me if I wasn't. I clench my fists again, fighting hard to not let the tears spill from my eyes again. But as I watch her and Bill exchange happy glances, it's too late. I feel wet streaks roll down my face and my chin trembles. Ron and Harry look at me in concern, but I'm to upset to acknowledge their concern.

That should be me up there in Bill's place. He should be the one here in my spot, but happy for me and Fleur. Yes, I'll admit it again: I'm jealous and I want Fleur all to myself. But honestly, how much could just wishing change? I would have done anything to be there in Bill's place, to know I would be married to such a gorgeous woman. To kiss her, caress her, and make love to her. But such visions are just mere dreams. And contrary to that popular saying, dreams do _not _come true if you believe hard enough. Dreams are just mere hopes your heart has but can never actually acheive in reality.

Another tear falls down my face and lands on my knuckle as the words "I do" escaped from both the groom's and bride's lips. And the two of them make their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I bite my lip again, forced to accept that I will never have the one I really love, to know she will spend the rest of her happy life with the one who isn't me...

_**A/n: **__I love angsty fiction. XD I haven't gotten to the part of Bill and Fleur's wedding yet, so this is just...an A/U take on it. Yeah, let's go with that. XD Please review~ And yes, I know Hermione and Fleur aren't canon. It's called FAN fiction XD _


End file.
